STAY (Sequel EVERYTIME)
by XmDd9097
Summary: "kau adalah duniaku, jika kau tak ada maka aku akan mati"/"aku bisa walau tanpa dia"/ meski sedikit setidaknya dia coba melawannya, dan yakin akan memenangkannya/ JaeDo/Jaehyun/Doyoung


**STAY**

 **.**

 **JUNG JAEHYUN**

 **KIM DOYOUNG**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, IT'S JAEDO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **#JAEHYUN POV**_

Ku pikir semuanya akan baik- baik saja, setelah lima tahun menikah, Aku pikir semua akan baik- baik saja, dia tak akan melakukannya lagi, dia akan bahagia bersamaku, namun semuanya hanya harapan, karena pada kenyataanya dia tetap menjadi orang yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari sebelumnya

Aku yang salah, dari awal aku yang salah, aku yang memaksanya untuk masuk kedunia yang belum atau mungkin tak siap untuk dia masuki, harusnya sejak awal aku tak pernah memaksanya masuk keduniaku, dia belum tentu bisa mengatasi dunianya sendiri, tapi aku memaksanya untuk masuk keduniaku yang lebih rumit dari dunianya

"Hyung" aku memangilnya dengan lembut saat dia hanya terdiam di atas kasurnya

Tak ada jawaban dia masih diam dengan pandangan yang kosong dan menatap jauh kedepan

"apa kau tak bahagia menikah denganku?" tanyaku lagi

Dia masih tak menjawab,

"apa sebegitu menderitanya kau setelah menikah denganku?" aku terus bertanya meski dia tak menjawabku

"jika terus bersamaku membuatmu menderita seperti ini, maka kita akhiri saja" aku memberanikan mulutku untuk mengucapkan salah satu kata yang paling aku benci

Dia tetap tak menjawab, nmaun aku melihat matanya sedikit bergerak setelah mendenagr perkataanku

"aku tau aku yang salah, aku salah sejak awal memaksamu untuk menikah dengankul, aku harusnya tau bahwa kau tak akan bahagia jika bersamaku" aku terus berbicara

"mari kita berpisah" putusku final

"bisakah kau diam?" dia akhirnya menjawab semua kalimat- kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku dengan nada yang sedikit marah

"kau terus berbicara, tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit ketenangan?" dia bertanya ladi dan menatapku marah

Kini malah aku yang terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya

"kau terus berbicara kita harus berpisah, jika kau mau maka lakukanlah" dia berbicara lagi "jika kau tak memikirkan anak kita" kalimat terakhirnya mengingatkanku dengan anak kami

Ya benar, aku memiliki anak dengannya Jeno, dia anak laki- laki yang tampan, dia sebenarnya ingin dekat dengan Doyoung dan juga denganku, namun setahun terakhir Doyoung tak membiarkan Jeno dekat dengannya dan dia tak bisa dekat denganku karena kesibukanku

"tapi semakin lama moodmu semakin memburuk, bahkan ini lebih parah dari sebelum kita memiliki Jeno" aku berbicara fakta, memang benar semakin lama Moodnya semakin tak terkontrol, namun hampir setahun ini dia terus murung

"bukankah itu hal biasa?" jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin

"tapi aku sudah tak kuat melihatmu murung sepanjang hari" aku berusaha menjawabnya dengan sebaik mungkin

"kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya mendengar jawabanku

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia" benar, jika dia bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia

"jika kau ingin aku bahagia, maka kau harus diam sekarang" dia kembali menjawab dengan dingin "dan juga kau harus tidur, bukankah kau harus bekerja besok"

"baiklah aku akan tidur, selamat malam" aku beranjak keluar kamar

"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat aku memegang gagang pintu

"aku akan tidur di sofa" aku berbaik dan menjawab pertanyaannya

"lalu untuk apa kau punya kamar? Tidurlah di kamar" dia bertanya sekaligus memerintahku dengan dingin

"tapi" aku sedikit ragu mendengar perintahnya

"tak ada alasan, kau tidur di sebelahku" kini dia memerintah dan mengeser badannya menyisakan ruang lebih luas untukku berbaring

"baiklah" aku menyerah dan kemudian aku berbaring di sampingnya

Suasana agak canggung saat aku berusaha untuk tidur, dia tidak berbaring di sampingku, dia hanya duduk melamun, aku tahu karena semenjak tadi dia memang seperti itu, aku tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya

"kau belum tidur?" tanyanya padaku yang membuatku kaget

"belum, lalu kenapa kau tak tidur?" tanyaku sambil bangun dan mendudukan badanku disampingnya

"aku sudah tidur seharian, jadi aku tak mengantuk" jawabnya dengan terus memandang jauh kedepan

"kau selalu melamun apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku padanya

"menurutmu?" dia bertanya balik padaku

"aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu" aku mejawab jujur padanya, memang aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya "meski kita sudah lama menikah, namun aku tak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiranmu"

"apakah sebegitu rumitnya pikiranku?" dia bertanya lagi padaku

"ya mungkin saja" jawabku dengan senyuman yanga ku paksakan

"Jeno, aku selalu memikirkannya" dia akhirnya menyuarakan isi kepalanya

"kenapa dengannya?" tanyaku dengan penasaran, setahuku Jeno baik- baik saja

"setahun ini,suasana hatiku selalu buruk, aku tak tau kenapa, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana dengan Jeno" akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya murung akihir- akhir ini, bukah akhir- akhir ini, namun setahun terakhir ini

"jeno akan baik- baik saja" aku meyakinkannya

"kau sibuk ditempat kerjamu, dan aku ada dirumah, namun Jeno harus tinggal dirumah neneknya menunggu kau pulang, aku sama sekali tak berguna ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sedih

"dia mengerti bahwa kau sibuk" aku menjawab dengan kalimat yang bisa menenangkannya

"sibuk apa? Sibuk dengan pikiranku?" emosinya mulai keluar

"tenanglah dia akan baik- baik saja" jawabku menyakinkannya dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring "tidurlah, kau juga perlu istirahat, meski tidak tidur setidaknya aku harus berbaring"

.

.

.

Pagi hari sekali Jeno datang ke kamar kami

"Appa" itu sura Jeno yang memanggil Doyoung

"iya sayang?" aku menjawabnya karena Doyoung masih tidur

"aku memanggil Appa, tapi kenapa malah Daddy yang menjawab" dia bertanya dengan lucu

"dengan Daddy saja ya? Appamu masih tidur" aku membujuknya supaya dia mau bersamaku

"aku maunya dengan Appa" dia masih tak mau dan memaksa ingin bersama Doyoung

"ada apa sayang?" tak kusangka doyoung bangun dari tidurnya

"Appa, aku merindukanmu kenapa kau selalu sibuk?" tanya Jeno yang langsung berlari menuju Doyoung

"maafkan Appa Jeno sayang, tapi mulai sekarang Appa akan selalu ada di sampingmu" Doyoung langsung memeluk jeno dan menciumi pipinya

"janji?" anya Jeno lucu sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"tentu saja" dan Doyoung membalas janji kelingking Jeno

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu,jeno benar- benar dekat dengan Doyoung, Doyoung seperti berubah dia menjadi sosok yang ceria dan juga sangat memanjakan Jeno, dia mengantarkan kemanapun Jeno mau, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Seakan semua beban yang ada dipikirannya menghilang begitu saja, dia Nampak tenang dan juga lepas.

"Appa, hari ini kita beli ice cream ya?" Jeno membuka pembicaraan saat sarapan

"tapi sekarang dingin sayang, bagaimana mana kalau Appa buatku coklat panas saja, jangan makan ice cream ya nanti kau sakit" sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin dan akan tak baik Jeno memakan ice cream

"tapi aku mau ice cream, aku juga ingin membawakannya ke rumah Jaemin" rajuk Jeno dengan manja

"bagaimana kalau akan Appa buatkan biskuit untuk kau bawa kerumah Jemin, sepertinya untuk saat ini Jaemin lebih suka biskuit dari pada Ice Cream" bujuk Doyoung pada Jeno

"benarkah?" Jeno betanya dengan mata yang berbinar mendengar ucapan Doyoung

"tentu saja" Doyoung menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Jeno

"apa Daddy tak akan dibuatkan juga?" aku coba ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka

"Daddy tak akan kebagian, aku akan membawa semuanya kerumah Jaemin" jawab Jeno sambil memakan sarapannya "sekarang lebih baik Daddy berangkat bekerja saja"

"apakah Daddy baru saja diusir?" tanyaku sambil pura- pura marah

"bukan begitu Daddy, nanti jika Daddy kesiangan, Kakek akan memarahi Daddy dan Daddy akan menjadikanku sebagai alasan Daddy lagi" katanya sambil menghela nafas malas "aku lelah menjadi alasan palsu lagi"

"apakah Daddy tak kasihan dengan pipiku yang akan memerah karena kakek mencubitnya?" tambahnya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang menurutku sangat lucu

"baiklah Daddy berangkat, jangan nakal ya?" akhirnya aku menyerah dan segera bangkit untuk berangkat kerja

"siap bos" Jeno melakukan hormat dan kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya

.

.

.

Hampir setahun ini Doyoung dalam Mood yang baik, semuanya terasa sangat normal dan juga membahagiakan dengan senyuman Doyoung dan celotehan manja Jeno, hidupku terasa sangat sempurna untuk saat ini

"jangan sentuh aku" aku kaget, saat aku bangun dia sudah terduduk dengan pandangan yang kosong seperti setahun lalu

"apa maksudmu? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku dengan panik melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu

"aku bilang jangan sentuh aku" dia menepis sentuhanku, dan mulai menatapku

"Hyung, kenapa kau tiba- tiba begini?" aku berusaha menyentuhnya, namun dia hanya diam menatapku dengan tatapan yang cemas

"pergi sana, aku tak mau kau disisni" dan pada akhirnya dia mengusirku dengan mendorong dan menendangku agar menjauh darinya

"Hyung" aku memanggilnya setelah aku bangkit dari kasur

"Appa?" Jeno tiba- tiba datang dan berlari mendekat pada Doyoung

"menjauh dariku" Doyoung dengan teriakannya menghentikan langkah Jeno

"Appa? Daddy kenapa dengan Appa?" Jeno bertanya dengan tatapan bingung padaku

"pergi kalian semua, aku mohon" Doyoung berteriak histeris mendengar pertanyaan Jeno

"Appa? Ini Jeno Appa" Jeno mendekat lagi pada Doyoung, namun dengan langkah yang perlahan dan dengan ragu- ragu

"pergilah ku mohon" Doyoung yang melihat Jeno melangkah padanya memohon dengan lirih dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya

"dengar Jeno, Appamu sedang tak enak badan, sekarang kau ke rumah nenek saja ya?" aku mengambil alih jeno ke gendonganku

"tapi aku ingin dengan Appa" jeno merajuk di gendonganku "bukankah Appa janji akan membuatkan kue untukku dan Jaemin"

"kau bisa ke rumah Jaemin bersama nenek, jadi sekarang kita bersiap kerumah nenek ya?" aku berusaha membujuknya agar mau di bawa ke rumah ibuku

"tapi.." Jeno menjawab dengan ragu- ragu dengan tatapan yang terus menatap ke arah Doyoung

"Jeno kau harus dengar Daddy, jika kau ingin Appa cepat sembuh, maka kau harus ke rumah nenek supaya Appa bisa beristirahat dengan baik" aku berusaha meyakinkan Jeno agar pergi kerumah neneknya

"tapi aku tak akan nakal, aku akan menjaga Appa dengan baik" Jeno masih keukeuh tak mau meninggalkan doyoung

"Jeno dengarkan Daddy, kau harus kerumah nenek, jika kau terus disini, maka kau akan menyusahkan Appa, mengerti?"karena Jeno yang terus memberikan alasan akhirnya aku berbicara dengan sedikit tegas padanya

"baik Daddy aku akan kerumah nenek" akhirnya mendengar aku, Jeno mau diajak kerumah neneknya

"bagus, nanti Daddy bawakan coklat yang banyak ya?" sebagai permintaan maafku aku menawarkan salah satu kegemarannya

"Appa, beristirahatlah yang baik, aku akan main dengan nenek dan akan jadi anak baik, jadi Appa harus cepat sembuh ya?" namun Jeno sama sekali tak memperdulikan tawaranku, dia malah berbicara dengan Doyoung yang sama sekali tak menatap padanya

"ayo Jeno, kau harus mandi" aku membawa Jeno keluar kamar

"baik Daddy" dia hanya menurut dengan pandangan masih pada Doyoung

.

.

.

Aku pulang dari rumah ibuku, aku tak akan bekerja hari ini, aku ingin merawat Doyoung, sepertinya masa depresinya datang lagi, dan perlu usaha ekstra untuk menjaganya

Suasana yang tak asing, ini pernah terjadi pada tahun- tahun peratama kami menikah, suasananya lengang tak ada Doyoung di manapun, aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku

Doyoung tak ada di kasurnya, namun aku mendengar suara tangisan lirih dari arah kamar mandi

"Hyung!" aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju arah kamar mandi dan melihat Doyoung dengan tatapan yang kosong, berbaring di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah di mana- mana, aku tahu itu bukan hanya dari satu lukanya, dan juga nadinya terluka dalam

"kau kenapa seperti ini lagi?" tanyaku padanya melihat lengannya yang juga sobek

"kau sudah baik- baik saja selama setahun ini, kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi?" dia tak mau menjawab dia hanya diam dengan tatapan lemahnya

"Hyung, jawab aku jangan seperti ini terus" aku mengungcangnya supaya setidaknya dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan

"Hyung, ku mohon setidaknya bicara satu kata saja"aku memohon padanya karena sama sekali tak ada tanggapan darinya

"Hyung" aku benar- benar memohon padanya

"aku yang salah" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lemah

"aku yang salah sejak awal" dia mengulagi lagi ucapannya dengan nada yang bergetar dan air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya yang memang sudah sembap

"kau salah apa?" kau tak pernah salah apa- apa" aku berusaha bertanya padanya

"aku yang salah" dia hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat

"aku yang salah" lagi dia semakin mengeraskan suaranya

"aku yang salah Jaehyun" dan pada kalimat terakhir diapun jatuh pingsan

.

.

.

Aku tak berpikir panjang, aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, memang bukan sekali dia melakukan ini, namun tetap saja aku panik melihat keadannya yang seperti ini

"apakah dia tidak meminum obatnya" Taeil hyung bertanya padaku saat dia keluar dari ruang rawat Doyoung

"sepertinya dia secara rutin meminum obatnya" aku menjawab setahuku, aku memang jarang memperhatikan obatnya akhir- akhir ini, mungkin aku merasa dia sudah baik- baik saja

"dan apakah kau ada masalah dengannya?" Taeil Hyung bertanya lagi padaku

"kami baik- baik saja" aku menjawab cepat, karena memnag tak ada masalah pada kami berdua

"atau mungkin dengan Jeno?" lagi Taeil Hyung bertanya

"hubungannya dengan Jeno baik- baik saja" kembali aku menjawab dengan cepat, hubungan Doyoung dan Jeno sedang sangat baik untuk saat ini "Hyung bagaimana ini, aku pikir dia sudah sembuh, kenapa dia melakukan ini lagi?" aku coba mengungkapkan kepanikanku padanya, karena aku pikir Doyoung sudah sembuh dan akan baik- baik saja, namun apa daya Doyoung jatuh lagi

"ini biasa, mungkin ada yang secara tak langsung menekannya dan dia coba memendamnya sendiri" Taeil Hyung terus menenangkanku

"tapi dia sudah lama baik- baik saja," aku kembali berbicara padanya, nada bicaraku bahkan seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada orang tuanya

"tenanglah, ajak dia bicara jika dia sudah sadar nanti" dan kini Taeil Hyung memberikan saran terbaiknya "kalian hanya perlu waktu untuk bicara" memang bicara adalah salah satu hal yang baik untuk kami berdua

"baik terima kasih Hyung" aku berterima kasih dan taeil Hyung pergi menuju ruangnya

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam akhirnya Doyoung sadar, aku berusaha bersabar untuk menunggunya, dan akihirnya aku beranikan untuk masuk dan berbicara dengannya

"Hyung?" aku menggeser pintu kamarnya, terlihat dia duduk dengan tatapan yang kosong

"kau baik- baik saja?" aku melangkah masuk dengan hati- hati takut dia seperti tadi pagi yang berteriak bahkan saat Jeno berjalan mendekatinya

"apakah masih terasa sakit?" dia tidak berteriak, namun dia juga tak bereaksi apapun atas semua pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, dia hanya diam

"Hyung jawab aku, jangan terus diam" kini aku ada di sebelah ranjangnya, dan duduk di kursi yang memang ada di sebelah ranjangnya

"Hyung?" aku mencoba memenggilnya takutnya dia tak mendegarku sedari tadi, namun dia tetap seperti mayat hidup yang tak merespon apapun yang aku katakan

"Taeil Hyung bilang kita perlu bicara" aku coba mengutarakan maksud dari kedatanganku ke kamarnya

"apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" aku kembali bertanya entah pertanyaan ke berapa dalam beberapa menit terakhir

"baik jika kau tak mau maka aku yang bicara" akhirnya aku menyerah dengan sikapnya, mungkin jika dia tak mau bicara setidaknya dia harus dengar apa yang ingin aku katakan

"mungkin kau akan bosan jika aku yang bicara, ini sering kau dengar" banar- aku sering mengulang kata- kata ini, bahkan mungkin setiap ia masuk masa depresinya aku akan mengatakan kata- kata ini

"kau masih tak mau bicara?" aku kembali bertanya siapa tahu dia mengubah keputusannya untuk tetap dia

"kau jangan bosan ya?" kembali aku mayakinkannya supaya tak bosan mendengar pembicaraanku

"kau tau, kau adalah salah satu kebahgiaan terbesarku"aku menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara, aku berusaha sebisa tersenyum di depannya dengan kata- kata yang keluar dari mulutku

"ditambah dengan Jeno hidupku terasa sempurna"runtuh sudah pertahananku suaraku bergetar menahna tangisanku, namun aku coba terus tersenyum saat berbicara

"hey jangan menangis, kau harusnya tersenyum mendengar itu" Doyoung juga sama mendengar suara bergetarku menahan tangis dia juga meneteskan air matanya

"apa kau tak merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan?" aku bertanya melihat air mata semakin banyak keluar dari matanya

"apa kau masih merasa terpaksa hidup denganku?" aku bertanya lagi, aku memaksakan tubuhnya mengahdap padaku

"apa kau masih merasa tak bahagia hidup denganku?" setetes air mata yang ku tahan pun lolos

"apa kau merasa tersiksa hidup bersamaku?" aku terus bertanya, namun pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak ia jawab

"aku tak sanggup melihatmu hidup seperti ini, jika kau tak bahagia atau tersiksa hidup bersamaku, maka kita akhiri saja" semakin kuat aku menahan, namun air mata yang keluar semakin kuat,memang sudah ku katakan sejak awal segala tentang Doyoung adalah kelemahanku

"aku tak sanggup melihatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri, cukup banyak darah yang keluarkan selama menikah denganku, aku tak mau kau menambah jumlah darah yang kau keluarkan, dan kau hampir mati kali ini Hyung, kau membuatku ketakutan" aku berusaha keras berbicara dan berusaha keras supaya dia mau menatap mataku

"maaf" sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar dengan tertunduk dia mengatakan katanya, namun bukan ini yang mau aku dengar, bukan sebuah permintaan maaf

"untuk? Kau tak usah meminta maaf, dari segalanya aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, karena membawaku kedalam hidupku yang seperti ini, kau harusnya bahagia dengan hidupmu sendiri, aku malah membawamu ke dalah hidupku dan menciptakan kehidupan baru juag yang harus kau besarkan" aku tidak pernah mau mendengarnya berkata kata maaf, sejak awal dia tidak pernah salah, sampai Jeno hadirpun itu bukan kesalahannya, semua kesalahanku

"maaf Hyung" aku membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, menyalurkan semua kerinduanku padanya, ketakutanku atas kehilangannya, semua yanga ku rasakan hadir dalam pelukan itu, dia menangis keras saat dalam pelukanku itu membuatku semakin sakit

"maafkan aku" kembali aku meminta maaf padanya, dia tak mejawab hanya terus menangis

"aku yang salah, kau tak pernah salah" aku coba pelepas pelukanku padanya, dia hanya menurut dan terus menangis

"jangan menangis, kau jelek saat menangis" aku coba bercanda padanya, karena sangat sakit melihatnya menangis

Namun dia tak menjawabnya dan terus menangis

"hey, kenapa tangisanmu semakin keras?" aku bertanya padanya, karena sekarang dia menangis dengan terisak- isak

Kembali dia tidak mejawab, dia hanya datang untuk memelukku

"bicaralah sesuatu, jangan terus menangis" dia memelukku sangat erat seakan takut kehilanganku

Namun hanya ada isakan keras darinya

"jangan menangis lagi,oke?" aku coba melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatapnya sambil memegang pipinya

Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir kami, dia tak menolak sama sekali, kemudian benda lembut itu bergerak dengan lembut seakan mengungkapkan semuanya yang ia rasakan, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, membalas apa yang ia buat tak kurang dan tak lebih

Gerakan lembutnya semakin lama semakin cepat seperti mengungkapkan ketakutannya dan juga kemarahannya. Air mata masih keliuar dari matanya yang tertutup. Aku coba melepaskan ciuman kami karena kebutuhan oksigen, namun ia malah semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada leherku membuatku berusaha mengais udara sebisaku. Dan gerakan semakin lama semakin meliar dan dia menarikku keranjangnya

 _ **#JAEHYUN POV END**_

.

.

.

 _ **#DOYOUNG POV**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, mataku terbuka perlahan perlahan dan juga aku melihat wajah yang paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat, dengan mata yang tertutup dengan damai. Aku tau dari semuanya aku yang salah, membiarkan mata indahnya mengeluarkan air mata membiarkan bibirnya mengeluarkan permintaan maaf atas kesalahan yang tak ia lakukan. Ku beranikan tanganku untuk perlahan menyentuh wajahnya, wajah tampan yang selalu menenangkanku. Wajahnya sangat lembut dan kulitnya sangat bersih mengingat semua yang ada padanya membuat air mataku mengalir

"Hyung kau kenapa?" saat aku menangis tanpa sadar dia terbangun dari tidurnya

"apa kau kesakitan? Apa aku melakukannya terlalu kasar?" dia panik melihatku yang tiba- tiba menangis

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan bangkit dari tidurku

"jangan menagis terus, jika sakit akan aku panggilkan Taeil Hyung" dia begitu panic melihatku yang tak berhenti menangis

"maafkan aku" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku

"kenapa meminta maaf?" tanyanya dnegan wajah yang masih panik

Namun aku tak punya keberanian lain untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Hyung ku mohon jawab aku" dia semakin panik karena aku menangis semakin keras

"kenapa kau diam saja? Bicaralah Hyung" aku hanya tak sanggup mengucapkan kata apapun, semuanya tertahan dalam kerongkonganku

"apakah tadi adalah salalh satu tanda perpisahan darimu?" dia berhenti panik, namun mulai memandangku dengan penasaran sekaligus marah, dan detik itu juga aku berhenti menagis

"apakah kau ingin kita benar- benar berakhir?" kini nada bicaranya terdengar marah

"baiklah Hyung jika ini maumu maka aku akan urus surat perceraian kita besok" dia bangkit dari tempat tidur kami, dan memakai bajunya dengan cepat, aku hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang dia lakukan

"dan kita tentukan hak suh atas Jeno lain kali" setelah selesai berpakaian ia berbalik untuk menatapku

"jangan pergi" aku menahannya untuk tak pergi meraih yang aku bisa raih

"aku tak pernah ingin kau pergi" dengan tertunduk dan memegang ujung kemajanya aku bicara dengan sangat pelan

"kau harus dengarkan aku juga, bukahkan tadi siang kau ingin aku bicara padamu?" aku panik dan juga takut, karena dia mungkin akan pergi dariku selamanya

"kau juga harus tau bahwa kau adalah kebahagiaanku, dan juga diatambah Jeno semuanya jadi sempurna" aku berusaha mengatur nafasku agak tak berantakan dan semua kalimatku terdengar olehnya

"Namun aku adalah sebuah kecacatan dalam kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku berusaha menghilangkan semua ketakutanku terhadap apa yang aku hadapi kedepan, namun semuanya gagal" benar, aku adalah kecacatan dalam kebahagianku, aku merusak segala

"kau adalah sumber keyakinanku untuk masa depanku, kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, dan kau membuktikannya dengan perlahan- lahan menuntunku ke dalam kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya" dia adalah salah satu terbaik yang di berikan Tuhan padaku

"kau perlahan- lahan meyakinkaku jika aku bisa melawan semua rasa khawatirku dan juga ketakutanku, dan saat aku ingin menghilangkan Jeno karena aku takut dia akan menjadi seperti aku, lagi kau meyakinkan aku bahwa Jeno tak akan pernah jadi seperti aku" memang pada awalnya aku berusaha dengan keras untuk menghilangkan Jeno dari tubuhku, aku melakukan segalanya untuk menghilangkan anak itu karena aku tahu jika kemungkinan besar dia akan hidup seperti aku, namun dia meyakinkanku dengan perlahan- lahan bahwa Jeno adalah pemberian Tuhan yang paling indah, dan dia juga meyakinkanku bahwa Jeno tak akn pernah menjadi seperti aku

"kau adalah sumber keyakinanku, jika kau tak ada siapa yang akan meyakinkanku, untuk membesarkan Jeno menjadi anak yang baik dan juga tak seperti aku?" aku berbicara dengan lemah dengan air mata yang kembali turun dari kedua mataku

"maaf Hyung" dia meinta maaf, tapi untuk apa "aku tak bisa bertahan hanya dengan kata- katamu, aku juga sudah tak sanggup melihat kau seperti ini"

"kau mau kemana?" dia melepaskan tanganku dari kemejanya, dan mulai melangkah dengan perlahan

"kau bisa membesarkan Jeno tanpa aku" setelah sampai di ujung pintu dia berbicara dnegan lembut dan tak ada air mata keluar dari matanya "aku yakin kau bisa"

"Jaehyun, jangan pergi" aku menangis sekeras yang aku bisa

"maafkan aku Hyung, kita tak bisa terus begini" sebelum menutup pintunya dia berbicara sambil tersenyum

"JAEHYUN" aku berteriak dengan sanagt keras untuk mencegahnya pergi, namun terlambat dia susah pergi dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali

.

.

.

aku tak tidur samapai pagi, rasanya rasa kantukku hilang begitu saja, namun aku tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun

"Doyoung?" Taeil Hyung datang dengan senyumannya

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya beralih menatapnya sebentar lalu menantap hal jauh di depan

"kau baik- baik saja?" tanyanya dengan sedikit cemas mlihat tingkah lakuku

Kembali aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Jaehyun?" meski aku tak menjawabnya dia masih setia bertanya padaku

"apakah berjalan lancar?" lagi dia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaanya

"dia pergi" aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar dengan tak menatap ke arahnya

"pergi kemana?" dia kaget dengan jawabanku

"dia pergi dan mungkin tak pernah kembali, kau tau mungkin kami akan bercerai" aku kembali menjawabnya, dengan nada sedatar mungkin

"cerai?" kembali dia bertanya dengan ekspresi yang kaget

"mungkin saja" aku berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan juga kekecewaaanku

"tapi bagaimana bisa?" dia masih terus bertanya

"bisa saja,dia sudah lelah bersamaku" aku benar- benar berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya

"tapi dia kemarni menagis di depan pintu kamarmu" Taeil Hyung menyebutkan sebuah fakta yang membuatku sedikit kaget

"tapi dia pergi dariku dan mengatakan bahwa perceraian kami akan di proses hari ini" namun kenyataannya menang jaehyun pergi dariku

"mungkin dia hanya bercanda" Taeil Hyung coba membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dengan senyumannya

"apa yang bercanda, dia bahkan tak kembali kesini" kembali aku menjawabnya

"tapi kenapa kau begitu tenang?" Taeil Hyung bertanya dengan aneh karena ya ekspresiku yang sangat tenang

"memang aku harus bagaimana?" aku bertanya dengan wajah yang agak menyebalkan padanya karena mungkin pertanyaannya yang agak aneh

"kau tak seperti Kim Doyoung yang aku kenal" ya aku memang tak seperti yang kau kenal

"dia bilang aku bisa membesarkan Jeno dengan baik tanpanya, jadi aku akan membuktikannya, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku akan sembuh dan tak akan menyakiti diriku lagi" ya itu tekadku

"buktikan jika kau bisa, kau pasti bisa Doyoung" dia memberikan semangatnya atas niatku untuk sembuh

"aku melakukan segalanya untuk tetap stabil dan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa" kini dengan optimis aku berbicara dengan Taeil Hyung

"bagus aku pergi dulu, dan jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil aku, oke?" Taeil Hyung pamit dan keluar dari kamarku

"terima kasih Hyung" kemudian Taeil Hyung menghilang di balik pintu kamarku

.

.

.

Aku mencoba dengan keras, dengan segala tekanan yang aku dapatkan,aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menyakiti diriku, aku memang menangis untuk waktu yang lama, namun aku akan buktikan bahwa tekadku untuk sembuh lebih dari siapapun, aku akan melawan serangan monster gila yang ada dalam tubuhku, memang sekarang aku hanya bersembunyi di balik selimutku,membungkus diriku dan menangis dengan keras untuk melawannya, namun akan aku buktikan bahwa pada saatnya aku akan melawannya dengan serangan kebahagiaan yang membuatnya mati dan menghilang dari tubuhku, aku berusaha supaya itu cepat terjadi.

.

.

.

"Doyoung, apakah kau baik- baik saja?" ibuku datang ke kemar rawatku

"ya aku baik" aku menjawabnya dengan datar, memang sejak aku tau penyakitku aku menjauhinya secara perlahan dan kini hubungan kami seperti ini, dingin. Dia selalu berusaha mendekatkan dirinya padaku sebagai rasa bersalahnya, namun aku akan menjauhinya secaraperlahan juga karena , ya suatu saat aku pasti akan melukainya seperti saat ini

"lalu kenapa dengan Jaehyun?" dia bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas

"aku tak tau, dia lelah denganku, mungkin kami akan bercerai" aku menjawab dengan nada datar dan dengan ekspresi yang tenang

"cerai?" dia kaget dan sedikit membulatkan matanya

"iya cerai, kau taukan sejak awal aku memang tak pernah ingin menikah dengan siapapun" aku kembali menjawab pertanyaan dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun

"lalu bagaimana dengan Jeno?" ya aku juga berpikir bagaimana dengan Jeno

"tentu saja aku akan membesarkannya, aku bisa walau tanpa Jaehyun" aku bohong dengan jawabanku, salah satu kekhawatiran terbesarku adalah Jeno

"kau yakin?" dia bertanya dengan dengan wajah yang tak meyakinkan jawabanku

"aku yakin, ada kau kan disisiku, jadi bantu aku untuk membesarkannya" sepertinya aku akan kembali hidup dengan orang tuaku, selain mereka tak ada yang bisa aku gantungkan hidupnya

.

.

.

Lagi dia menyerangku, dengan suara- suara keras yang menyuruhku menyerah dan memecahkan vas Bunga dan mengambil pecahannya dan kemudian mengoreskan kembali pada bekas lukaku yang belum kering betul. Namun sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa kali ini aku tak akan kalah darinya, dia tak akan pernah menang melawanku, dia adalah bagian kecil dari ketakutanku dan ketakutanku itu selama ini menguasaiku, dia hanya bagian kecil dariku, dan dia tak akan pernah menang melawanku yang adalah pemilik tubuh ini, aku tak akan membiarkannya untuk menang untuk kali ini dan selamanya.

.

.

.

"Doyoung, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Jaehyun" ibu Jaehyun datang menjengukku dan bertanya apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Jaehyun

"kami bertengkar" aku menjawab dengan senyuman kecil yang menunjukan bahwa aku baik- baik saja

"kaliankan juga sering bertengkar, lalu kenapa sampai seperti ini?" dia bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang cemas, meski senyuman manis terus menghiasi wajahnya

"dia sudah lelah dengan semua sikapku, jadi dia pergi"aku berusaha menyakinkannya dengan senyuman yang kini berkembang lebih besar

"kau tau Jaehyun juga tak jauh beda denganmu, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah pulang waktu itu" ibu Jaehyun meyebutkan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan

"dia juga tak membukakan pintu untuk Jeno, bahkan dia tak berbicara apapun setelah pulang dia hanya diam dan melamun, terkadang aku menemukannya sedang menangis dalam diam" benarkah dia seperti itu, lalu kenapa dia tak kembali?

"jadi kenapa kalian tak kembali bersama, jangan menyiksa diri kalian seperti ini" dia menyarankan sebuah saran, yang mungkin tak pernah terjadi

"ibu, Jaehyun mungkin sudah lelah dengan semua sikapku, jadi dia memilih menyerah"aku menjawab sebaik mungjin dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyumanku

"tapi Jeno bagaimana?" lagi semua bertanya tentang Jeno

"aku akan membesarkannya" aku meyakinkannya dengan memegang tanganya yang hangat, ya seperti tangan Jaehyun

"tapi dia tak bisa dengan salah satu dari kalian, dia ingin dengan kalian berdua" sepertinya ibu mertuaku tak mengingikan kami berpisah, dia seolah keberatan kehilangan menantu yang memalukan seperti aku

"dia akan terbiasa, pelan- pelan dia akan bisa hidup dengan salah sati dari kami" aku kembali meyakinkannya bahwa akan baik- baik saja

"kalian tak ingin bersama lagi?" tentu aku ingin

"bukan aku tak mau, tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kami berhenti sampai disini, Jaehyun pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku" kenyataannya memang seperti itu, aku yang tak pernah pantas bersamanya

"aku tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, aku selalu menyakitinya, bukannya memberikan kasih sayang padanya aku hanya memberikan luka- lukan di tubuhnya" aku menorehkan banyak luka padanya pada tubuhnya juga pada hatinya

"mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami" akhir kaliamatku membuat ibu mertuaku menyerah dengan semua bujukannya

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah, sepi dan juga dingin kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan setelah seminggu menginap dirumah sakit. Lukaku memang sudah sembuh, namun aku harus sesering mungkin datang untuk berkonsultasi dengan Taeil Hyung.

Aku memperhatikan segalanya, masih sama dengan banyak kenangan yang tersimpan, aku memperhatikannya dengan perlahan dan mengisi semua memori yang aku punya dengan kenangan tersebut, aku akan pergi, besok pagi aku kaan menjemput Jeno dan akan pulang kerumah kedua orang tuaku, itu putusan finalku, aku tak akan sanggup hidup tinggal dirumah ini dengan semua kenangan Jaehyun di setiap sudutnya.

Aku baru saja akan membereskan barang- barangku saat bel rumah berbunyi

Aku berjalan dan membukakan pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, aku membuka pintu dan bersiap dengan senyumanku, namun saat pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, senyumanku juga luntur dengan perlahan dan berganti dengan air mata yang mulai muncul perlahan dari mataku

Orang yang ada di hadapaku juga sama dia menatap penuh kerinduan dengan wajah yang sediikit pucat

"Jaehyun?" aku melihat orang yang ada di hadapaku, orang yang tak pernah aku sangka akan datang

"kau kembali?" aku bertanya karena masih belum percaya melihat dia berada di hadapanku

"atau kau hanya akan membawa barang- barangmu? Aku akan peri besok, kau bisa tinggal disini" aku berbicara sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiranku, dia mungkin hanya datang untuk kembali pergi

"kau bicara apa?" dia membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali setelah seminggu tak ada di hadapanku

"kau tak rindu denganku?" dia membuka lebar tangannya untuk memberikan pelukan

Dia kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang jujur sangat aku rindukan

"aku kembali, bukan untuk mengambil barangaku, aku kembali untukmu dan juga untuk Jeno?" dia berbicara dengan aku yang ada dalam pelukan hangatnya, rasanya sangat nyaman dan juga aman

"apa maksudku?" aku memaksa melepas pelukannya

"apa kau tak akan mebiarkanku masuk?" dia mendorong tubuhku untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ya karena udara cukup dingin

"aku sadar, tanpamu aku tak berdaya" setelah menutup pintu, dia mengajakku untuk duduk di ruang tamu

"aku hanya seseorang yang kosong tanpamu dan juga Jeno, kalian adalah hidupku, tanpa kalian aku akan mati" dia berbicara dengan lembut sambil memgang tanganku dengan lembut, aku yang masih kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tak terduga ini

"hey jangan menangis" dia melihat air mataku yang mulai mengalir

"aku tak menangis" aku berusaha mengusap air mataku dan menyembunyikan wajahku darinya, karena ku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang memerah karena menangis

"lalu ini apa?" dia berusaha menghadapkan wajahku padanya dengan lembut "apakah rumah ini bocor?"tanyaanya dengan jenaka, dia memang selalu seperti ini

"kau tak akan pergi lagikan?" tanyaku padanya dengan sanagt lembut dengan menyentuh wajahnya

"tentu aku tak akan pergi" dia menjawab

"janji?" tanyaku karena ku masih belum percaya dengan semua kejadian ini

Dia tak menjawab hanya memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir kami, dia bergerak dengan sangat lembut yang membuatku sadar bahwa dia adalah duniaku, sebagaimana dia menganggapku adalah duniannya maka dia adalah duniaku, ditambah Jeno dunia kami akan lebih sempurna, walau dengan aku yang tak sempurna, namun Jaehyun dan Jeno akan menyempurnakan segalanya

 _ **#DOYOUNG POV END**_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

.

 _ **#AUTHOR POV**_

Sesuai janjinya Doyoung pagi ini Doyoung akan menjemput Jeno, bukan sendiri dan membawanya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya namun bersama Jaehyun dan akan pulang ke rumah mereka berdua

"hai, jagoan kecil, apakah kau merindukan Daddy dan juga Appa?" Jeno langsung melompat dalam pelukan Doyoung saat Doyoung membuka pintu kamarnya

"kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku melihat Daddy pulang kerumah tapi pintu kamarnya selalu dikunci" Jeno merengek dengan lucu dan memeluk Doyoung dengan sangat erat seakan akan kehilangan Doyoung jika dia melepas pelukannya

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang, Appa janji tak akan pergi lama- lama lagi?" Doyoung membalas pelukan Jeno dengan sama eratnya

"janji?" Jeno mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Doyoung

"tentu saja" Doyoung kemudian membalas janji kelingkingnya pada Jeno

"jadi mana biskuitku untuk Jaemin?" Jeno bertanya hal yang membuat Doyoung kaget

"kau masih mengingatnya?" kini giliran Jaehyun yang bertanya karena dia tidak menyangka ingatan Jeno yang cukup kuat

"tentu saja, aku ingat karena jaemin yang aku beri tahu, dan dia terus mengangihnya padaku, akukan jadi malu" ternyata Jaemin yang menagihnya

"baik akan Appa buatkan untukmu" Doyoung membawa Jeno pergi dari kamarnya

"bilang selamat tinggal dengan nenek" Jaehyun memerintah Jeno setelah mereka pergi dari rumahnya, ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat mereka pulang dia memang tak mengatakan apa- apa, namun Doyoung tau dia sangat senang melihat mereka bersatu lagi

.

.

.

"Jeno kau mau kemana?" Doyoung bertanya pada Jeno yang bersiap dengan mantel tebalnya

"kau akan membawakan biscuit ini ke rumah Jaemin" jawab Jeno sambil sibuk membenarkan syalnya

"tapi diluar dingin sayang, nanti kan Appa antarkan" Doyoung yang masih didapur sedikit berteriak pada Jeno agar anaknya itu berhenti, karena udara diluar memang sangat dingin

"Tapi Jaemin sudah menunggu lama untuk biscuit ini" Jeno menjawab sambil membuka pintu untuk pergi keluar

"hai Jeno" saat pintu di buka Jeno membulatkan matanya

"Jaemin?" Tanya Jeno dengan lucu karena kaget melihat orang dihadapannya

"kau datang kesini? Dengan siapa sayang?" Doyoung yang tadi ingin mengejar Jeno agar tak pergi akhirnya juga terdiam

"aku sendirian" jawab Jaemin dengan sedikit malu- malu

"tapi diliuar sanagt dingin" Doyoung berbicara sambil mengeratkan sweaternya

"habisnya aku merindukan Jeno, dia tak pulang selama seminggu, kami hanya berbicara lewat telepon" Jaemin menjawab dengan sangat polos yang membuat Doyoung dan juga Jeno tersenyum

"coba lihat siapa yang datang" Jaehyun yang sedari tadi ada di dalam keluar, melihat sedikit keributan di depan pintu rumahnya

"masuk sayang kau akan kedinginan" Doyoung mempersilahkan Jaemin masuk karena dia kelihatan sangat kedinginan

"apakah kau bilang jika pergi kesini?" Jaehyun bertanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu

"tidak" jawab Jaemin yang berjalan menempel dengan jeno

"lalu bagaimana jika orang tuamu mencarimu?" tanya Doyoung dengan sedikit panik

"aku akan menelepon kedua orang tuamu" Jaehyun kemudian pergi untuk menelepon kedua orang tua Jaemin

"Jeno ajak Jaemin duduk dan berikan dia apa yang kau janjikan" kata Jaehyun sebelum benar- benar menghilang

"ini utukmu aku membuatnya sendiri dengan Appa" kata Jeno sambil memberikan toples berisi biscuit

Jaemin menerimanya dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada Jeno

"ini untukmu sayang kau pasti kedinginan" Doyoung datang sambil memberikan susu hangat utnuk Jaemin dan juga Jeno

"terima kasih" Jaemin menjawab sambil menerima susu hangat dari Dooyung

.

.

.

"apa masih dingin?" Tanya Jeno pada Jaemin yang kelihatan kedinginan, mereka ada di kamar Jeno ngomong-ngomong

"sedikit" jawab jaemin dan mengeratkan selimut yang mereka berdua pakai

"padahal kamarku sudah sanagt hangat, tapi Jaemin masih kedinginan" Jeno terlihat kebingungan karena dia tak mau Jaemin kedinginan

"mungkin karena diluar sangat dingin jadi terasa masih dingin" Jaemin menjawab dengan senyumannya meyakinkan Jeno bahwa dia baik- baik saja

"coba kesini" Jeno memberikan pelukan hangat pada Jaemin karena dia juga bingung bagaiman cara membuat Jaemin hangat,

"bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jeno dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaemin

"lebih hangat" Jaemin merasa lebih hangat dan juga sangat nyamana berada di pelukan Jeno

"baik anak- anak apakah ada yang mau tambah.., kalian sedang apa?" Doyoung yang membuka pintu langsung berteriak kaget melihat kedua anak kecil ini, saling memeluk dengan wajah yang saling berdekatan,

"kenapa kau sangat ribut?" Jaehyun datang mendengar Doyoung yang berteriak panik

"lihat apa yang mereka lakukan?" Doyoung menunjuk Jeno yang memeluk Jaemin yang membuat Jeno melepas pelukannya pada Jaemin

"aku hanya menghangatkan tubuh Jaemin, katanya dia kedinginan, Appa dan Daddy juga sering memelukku saat aku kedingin setelah mandi, jadi aku melakukannya pada Jaemin" Jeno menjawab dengan polos sambil sedikit menjauh dari Jaemin

"tenang Doyoung dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, jadi lanjutkan saja" Jaehyun mendorong Doyoung agar keluar dari kamar Jeno

"apa kau mengajarkannya untuk seperti itu?" Tanya Doyoung pada Jaehyun setelah berjalan menjauh dari kamar Jeno

"menganjarkan apa?" Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan

"kau pasti mengajarkannya untuk menggoda Jaemin, dia masih terlalu kecil" Doyoung terus menuduh Jaehyun telah mengajarkan Jeno hal yang tidak- tidak

"aku mengajarkannya menggoda? Apa seperti ini?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Doyoung

"Jae, bagaimana jika anak- anak keluar dan melihat kita?"Doyoung langsung terlihat panik dan langsung berbalik melihat ke arah kamar Jeno

"ya kita harus jelaskan pada mereka" Jaehyun hanya menatap Doyoung yang panik dengan seringainya

"tapi mereka masih sangat kecil" Doyoung membalikan badannya lagi mengahadap Jaehyun

"tapi aku sangat merindukanmu" kini Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung dengan sanagt erat, sambil menghujani Doyoung dengan kecupan- kecupan kecil diseluruh wajahnya

"Jae"

.

.

.

Biarkan mereka melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dengan semua kekurangan yang mereka miliki, saling menutupi kekurangan mereka hingga membuat dunia mereka terasa sempurna dengan semua kekurangannya, Doyoung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, karena sekuat apapun Jaehyun mendorongnya untuk sembuh, namun jika Doyoung tetap tak mau berubah, maka semua usaha Jaehyun akan sia-sia. Dengan Jeno sebagai menyemangatnya Doyoung akan berubah walau perlahan, dia pasti akan berubah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga

Ini sequelnyadari Everytime,aku juga kebingungan menentukan judulnya jadi aku kasih judul itu karena kebetulan lagu stay keputer dan aku piker itu sedikit cocok sama cerita ini.

Maaf ya buat semuanya yang nungguin FF aku yg TBC, karena aku sering males banget buat nulisnya, tapi aku janji bakalan beresin semua, tapi aku bakalan beresin satu2, mulai dari After You yg udh end sekarang, terus ini, selanjutnya FF Jaedo yang satu lagi dan buat It's time to be happy sama The Maze aku masih bingung bakalan tamatin yang mana dulu, tapi kemungkinan besar kayanya The Maze bakalan terakhir selesai, dan mungkin setelah itu aku gak bakalan nulis yang berchapter lagi, karena aku sadar kalau aku ga bisa tepat waktu dalam update dan malah bikin kalian serasa di phpin

Jadi sekali lagi maaf dan jangan bosen nungguin aku update


End file.
